Silent Temptation
by Frozen-Passion
Summary: [Oneshot] She let her silent temptation dwell in her heart till the time was right if one such a time ever came to be.


Silent Temptation

_Summary: One-shot Fleur/Cedric she let her silent temptation dwell in her heart till the time was right if one such a time ever came to be._

_Disclaimer: I own neither of the characters present in this story. A pity really._

All her life Fleur Delacour had been accosted by the male gender. She often delighted in their antics and inventive schemes of winning her heart, though she never favored one boy over another. They were all the same to her. All they saw was the beauty. All they saw was the face. Every single one of them drooled over her loveliness but never her brain, nor her heart. All, except for one.

He was different. He spoke without stuttering when he first met her. There was a level of confidence in his voice, and self-assurance in the way he moved. Every smile had a reason, and every word echoed his truth. His accent was thick and foreign and he spoke a language she barley understood. Yet, as the words rolled effortlessly out his mouth she had the sense of his sincerity. He was still a boy, so naturally, he obviously admired her looks, but it was not her looks that seemed to captivate him. When she spoke he looked in her eyes and not at her mouth. And he nodded and smiled, though she knew her accent to be just as foreign to him as his was to her. She didn't know very much English so she often exchanged words for ones in French. He most certainly understood less than half what came from her mouth but he seemed not to care. When he walked away Fleur tried to convince herself she was just being silly. But then there was a new feeling inside: temptation.

She met him on her first day in England. She met many other boys to but they were all the same as the one's back home. But that boy, that boy had been different. Wandering the hallways she would pass by him with friends and at meals her eyes would find a way to his face. She watched him, discreetly of course. In mere days she came to know his smile. It was a lazy grin, starting at one corner of the face and slowly moving its way across to the other. When he smiled his lazy grin, his teeth would shine, perfect and healthy and his eyes would glow. She had never seen eyes quite like his. Gray eyes were uncommon to say the least, but his eyes had a certain quality to them she had seen in no others. Gray eyes could be cold, like metal or silver or steel but his were warm and shone will so much life and vigor. They were not cold like stone but they held its silent strength. Fleur had never seen a boy like him.

It was not like Fleur to fancy a boy. And there were many reasons why not to fancy this particular boy. For one all boys were the same. They only wanted one thing. She knew boys. But this boy was different and so she didn't know his reasons, his motives. She was quite convinced he had none but she knew she would be sadly regretful if she dare let her guard down. She did not know what he wanted. She could not doubt his sincerity, which was plainly genuine. This boy seemed as if he could tell no lie, or break a rule. The golden boy. Yet she still felt an uneasiness to trust and she rejoiced in the idea that there was some sense still left in her foolish heart. And this boy was of a rival school. He was the enemy of sorts and she could not disgrace her school by fraternizing with the enemy.

Fleur made a steely promise to pay him no attention more than she paid the other boys, or at least he paid her. And yet still she found herself stealing glances that were never returned. It puzzled her, how this boy could not fall for her charm. But his resistances proved to, instead of lessening, swell her growing temptation.

She had not been there long before she learned a name to put to the face. Cedric Diggory. She caught snatches of the British girls hushed conversations and what she heard told her he was well liked at his school. She couldn't imagine it any other way. He appeared studious, and good, kind and fair. And if half of what she heard was true, he was rather sweet, a good friend and cute, which she could have figured for herself. What the girls didn't say was that Cedric Diggory had a beautiful smile, lovely eyes and the most amazing laugh.

When he laughed his eyes, would burn like pools of molten ore, still warm and simmering. His laugh was hearty; he would tilt his head slight back and just let loose. It was unbelievably awe-inspiring and complete perfection in every way. It was real, unforced and overflowed with mirth. Infectious so that those around him had to laugh, or smile at the least. She always recognized his laugh in a crowd. It was different just like every other bit of him. And because of his differences he remained a mystery, alluding Fleur in her ever-persistent quest to know him, even if she heartily would deny such a longing existed.

And then, the game began. Her name came out of the cup, she was a champion and any chance of her enticing the sweet British boy was out of her reach. It would seem as a betrayal by Madame Maxime and yet the temptation remained, even as she desperately sought to silence it. Not only was this boy, Cedric Diggory of the rival school, he was now her personal rival. He was a champion too. To indulge in something so trivial as him was sure to spell certain disaster. And so she watched him unobtrusively, always unknowingly feeding her silent temptations.

This Hufflepuff Boy was lovely in everyway humanly possible. He fought bravely and fair. He was seemingly reckless but she knew he was really just always one step ahead. She did not see him battle his dragon but she heard the crowd and she could she the scene vividly in her mind. When all was said and done he had preformed admirably. Things could have been better and things could have been worse.

When the First Task was over the champions shook hands and gave the congratulation that were due. He was the last hand for her to shake. It was the first time she had talked to him since their first meeting.

"Well done," he says nodding his head as he firmly shakes her hand. His lazy grin appears on his face and she cannot help but smile in response. She returned his sentiment with her own of equal value and they turned away. He had other to congratulate and she had somewhere to be. Somewhere far away from him.

Being champions did not mean they often spent time together. She knew only of her rivals their strengths and weakness, fed to her by her Madame, and their admirable qualities, whispered in the halls. She wanted to know more. She wanted to know him. She was tempted to speak when she saw him in the halls yet something held her back. When he was with his friends she noticed a sense of life surrounding him. He was carefree, laughing unreservedly and often, smiling every chance he got. He seemed to release all inhibitions, and live with arms wide-open, loving much and fully. Fleur was one who loved little and far between. Those who earned her love were only the closest she had ever let a person get.

She often found him quiet and reserved but usually he was studying in the library and she could not disturb his peace. She would never let herself disturb his peace, yet he always seemed to be in peace. So she left him alone, taking to observing him when she could and admiring him and trusting him a little more with each observation. And she let her silent temptation dwell in her heart till the time was right if one such a time ever came to be.

* * *

So my first ever Cedric/Fleur but I should have two other along the same lines coming out soon. I'm not sure. But if you like this pairing I suggest you check out anything by Point Etcetera as her stuff is absoltuly brillaint. Untill next time.

-Frozen-Passion-

P.S.: I'm sorry is anyhting sounds a bit old fashioned... I just finished Pride and Prejudice and I'm in a bit of an odd mood.


End file.
